worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Planes: The Video Game
Planes: The Video Game is a video game that takes place after the events of Planes. It was released for PC and Wii, Wii U, DS and 3DS Nintendo consoles, on August 6, 2013. Gameplay Story Mode Story mode is set up with different missions, so players can play as one of the characters to complete them while avoiding obstacles and any other conflicts throughout the levels. There is a total of 29 different chapters in the game, with four belonging to each character, with one extra mission in Dusty's chapters. Free Flight Free Flight mode allows players to fly freely on any landmarks they have unlocked. There are 10 puzzle pieces in each location, and once all 10 are collected in a landmark, a postcard is unlocked for that landmark. Air Rally Air Rally mode allows players to race against other players or computer players on any stage they have unlocked. You must fly through each of the blue and white checkpoints in order to advance in the race. If you miss one, you will have turn around and fly back through it. Balloon Pop Balloon Pop mode allows players to pop a certain number of balloons on any stage they have unlocked. Blue balloons are worth 10 points, yellow balloons are worth 20 points, and red balloons are worth 100 points. Chapters Skipper tells various stories to Bravo and Echo in Story Mode. Dusty's Chapters *Training Mode *Trouble in Propwash *Himalayan Hero *Ripslinger's Revenge *Blown out of Proportion Bulldog's Chapters *Power to the People *Deadstick Cleanup *Volcano Chaos *Old Dog, New Trick Ishani's Chapters *A Colorful Calamity *Too Fast, Two Fueled *Diwali Destruction *The Grand Finale El Chupacabra's Chapters *Super El Taxicabra! *Ticket to Ride *Twist of Fate *Air Force Juan Skipper's Chapters *Full Metal Fuselage *The Junior Jolly Wrench *Firework Festivity *Weathering the Storm Echo's Chapters *Flysenhower Needs Our Help *The Jolly Wrenches *Icebreakers *Flysenhower Verses the Volcano Ripslinger's Chapters *Trouble for Propwash *Doppeldusty *Ripslinger Smash *Flying Blind Characters Playable Characters There are ten playable characters in the console version, but Skipper, Bravo, Ned and Zed are only playable in the console version. Dusty's Racing and Turbo skins are playable and exclusive to the console version, where Dusty's Jolly Wrenches paint job and modifications are exclusive to the handheld version. Dusty VG.png|Dusty Crophopper bandicam 2013-10-05 16-45-01-324.jpg|Skipper Riley El Chupacabra.png|El Chupacabra bandicam 2013-10-05 17-04-41-181.jpg|Ned bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-45-603.jpg|Bravo Ishani VG.png|Ishani Bulldog.png|Bulldog Ripslinger VG.png|Ripslinger ZedPlanes.jpg|Zed bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-39-717.jpg|Echo Supporting Characters *Tractors *Trev Diesel *Dwight D. Flysenhower *Colin Cowling (voice only) *Pete *Betsy *Sparkplug *Milkman *Rattler *Ducky Mentioned Characters *Leadbottom *Dottie *El Tornado Landmarks Weapons and Items *Toroidal Vortex Cannon: Fires a strong burst of air. *Plow: Rams other planes and destroys hard objects. *Vita-minamulch Sprayer: Sprays Leadbottom's Vitaminamulch on fields. *Paint Sprayer: Fires a shot of paint. *Flare Launcher: Fires a flare to to light lamps, torches, and other flammable objects. *Magnet: Carries objects, and pitties. *De-Tornadofier: Causes tornadoes to vanish. *Lightning Rod: Gathers lightning from lightning clouds to power up machines. *Camera: Used to take photos of landmarks. *Super Taxi Magnet: Carries pitties and increases funds. *Cannon: Fires cannon shots. Achievements Wing Ranks #Greenhorn #Amateur: Unlocks Free Flight - Iceland #Instructor: Unlocks Balloon Pop - Germany #Goose: Unlocks Air Rally - Dubai #Cougar: Unlocks Free Flight - India, Dusty 'Racing' Skin #Tiger: Unlocks Balloon Pop - Nepal #Jester: Unlocks Air Rally - Deadstick Desert #Sundown: Unlocks Free Flight - Pacific Ocean #Stinger: Unlocks Balloon Pop - China #Wing Man: Unlocks Air Rally - Iceland, Dusty 'Supercharged' Skin #Wing Boss: Unlocks Free Flight - Germany #Viper: Unlocks Balloon Pop - Dubai #Veteran: Unlocks Air Rally - India #Iron Eagle: Unlocks Free Flight - Nepal #Ace: Unlocks Balloon Pop - Deadstick Desert #Centurion: Unlocks Air Rally - Pacific Ocean #Iceman: Unlocks Free Flight - China, Balloon Pop - Pacific Ocean #Maverick: Unlocks Balloon Pop - Iceland, Air Rally - Nepal #Elite: Unlocks Air Rally - Germany, Free Flight - Deadstick Desert #Jolly Wrenches Elite: Unlocks Free Flight - Dubai, Balloon Pop - India, Air Rally - China Trivia *It is unknown how come the game was made, as Disney Interactive stated that they will do playsets of upcoming films for Disney Infinity instead of doing a whole new game on them. *Once players complete the training level, they can choose Dusty, Ishani, El Chu and Bulldog in any order they want. Goofs *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi) During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. Gallery PlanesTheVideoGame1.jpg PlanesTheVideoGame2.jpg PlanesTheVideoGame3.jpg Ripslinger_Sky-S.jpg Ripslinger_Propwash-S.jpg Ishani_New-York-S.jpg Ishani_Nepal-S.jpg Ripslinger_Sky_1-M.jpg Ripslinger_Propwash_1-M.jpg Ishani_New-York_1-M.jpg Ishani_Nepal_1-M.jpg disneys_planes_4.jpg disneys_planes_5.jpg disneys_planes_6.jpg disneys_planes_7.jpg disneys_planes_8.jpg Disney's Planes.jpg Planes video game_image.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-45-01-324.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-46-48-291.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-45-603.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 16-57-39-717.jpg Bandicam 2013-10-05 17-04-41-181.jpg ZedPlanes.jpg disney_planes_the_video_game_trailer_official_uk_hd.jpg Disney's Planes video game.jpg Disney Planes.jpg Dusty VG.png El Chupacabra.png Bulldog.png Ishani VG.png Ripslinger VG.png Jolly Wrenches.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-01h42m46s233.png DisneysPlanes_VideoGame.jpg SkipperWallpaper.jpg Videos Disney's Planes Video Game Trailer|US Trailer Disney Planes The Video Game trailer - OFFICIAL UK HD|UK Trailer Planes Video Game Launch Trailer 30|Launch Trailer External Links *Official website pl:Samoloty (gra) Category:Video Games